The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of a Golden Age
by Ace the Mace
Summary: In the decades since Ganondorf's Seven Years, the Dark Tide, and the Eastern Campaign, Link and his allies have grown old. Zelda has died, and his daughter is about to become Queen. But the work of some heroes is never done, as a new threat comes...
1. Default Chapter

Hopefully, anyone who is reading this has already read my first LoZ fanfiction, The Legend of Zelda: Dark Tide. Needless to say, you might know a bit more about the characters if you have. However, if you for some reason aren't interested, this story can stand alone, though a few reference will make NO sense to you at all whatsoever. Oh, yeah; by the way, in case someone told you different, I don't own Zelda (or anything affiliated with it). All other characters besides Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, or any other characters that might have been featured in the Ocarina of Time (this story draws from the timeline of OoT) belong to me, and I haven't borrowed any other characters from any other fanfics. That having been said, I hope you enjoy The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of a Golden Age.

Ace the Mace


	2. Prologue: Love Lost

**Prologue:**

**Love Lost**

**Link stood over his** beloved, unshed tears rimming the bottom of his blue eyes as he gazed upon Zelda's frail countenance. Her passing was not unexpected- quite the contrary, she had been sick for over two years with the fever, beginning with the complications of their second child's birth. Lita, their eldest child of nine, stood beside her father as tears pooled over her cheeks, hot rivers of salt and water that cascaded from the curve of her jaw to the hard marble floor below. In her arms was the two-year-old Kay, Prince of Hyrule; far too young to understand the gravity of the situation, Kay nonetheless seemed as melancholy and sad as the rest of the visitors within the Queen's chambers. Zelda paused in her breathing, and Link's fingers tightened around the shawl that cloaked her small body, afraid that the moment had finally come. But the pause was just that, and as Zelda's chest rose once again, her eyes opened slowly.

"Link…" she breathed, smiling slightly. To Link, her smile was the most beautiful sight in the entire world. In that moment, he saw the moments of their life together replayed, from their first meeting in her garden when both were mere children, to their seven-year trial through Ganondorf's terror; from their tribulations through the Dark Tide of Diablo, to the separation of the Eastern Campaigns; the fight against Arnath's tyranny and the births of their two children… all of it seemed to go by in one moment as husband and wife, eternal lovers, shared a simple smile.

"How do you feel?" Link asked, leaning in close. Zelda managed a rueful laugh.

"How do I look?" She responded sarcastically. No matter how dire, her fire had never flickered or waned.

"You look beautiful," Link assured her. "You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

Zelda's smile grew, but a cough diminished its power. "I've always thought you were crazy," she teased. "I think you're just being nice."

Link shook his head, wiping a damp lock of silvery-blond hair from Zelda's forehead. "I might be crazy, but you're still beautiful."

Zelda nodded. "I knew I loved you for a reason." Looking around her for the first time with a weak twist of her head, Zelda became confused. "Are their other people in here?"

"Yeah, of course there are," Link said with his grin that seemed boyish no matter how old he became. "Everyone you could possibly think of is here… everyone wanted to wish you a… a speedy recovery."

"Don't be dumb," Zelda said in a mock-scolding tone. "They're here to see me off to the Fields of Bliss, and you know it."

Again, Link could only nod. Behind him, a familiar face looked over her. Prince Garo of Fordii stood proudly beside Link, his muscular frame still impressive despite his age; older even than she or Link, Prince Garo's skin was pale and fleshy, not the normal milky-white shade of his youthful prime. Nevertheless his frame could still inspire awe and fear as one of the most muscular Zora ever to grace the lands of the West. A benevolent smile creased his face as he held a single rose out to the dying queen. With a slight sniffle of gratitude, Zelda took the rose with one shaky hand.

"I'm glad I was able to see you again," Zelda said, stifling another cough. "I'm sorry I look so shabby, though."

"Nonsense, your Majesty," Prince Garo replied easily, his voice still as commanding and regal as always. "Your husband speaks the truth; you are as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you." At this the Zora choked slightly, but immediately regained his composure. "Your wisdom and kindness has made a lifelong impression on me, my lady, and I shall never forget you."

Zelda _tsk_ed the charming Zora. "Always the charmer," she grinned, feigning to be flattered. Prince Garo bowed aside to allow Comai Kessler, the former mercenary and retired general of Hyrule, to approach her bed. He, too, held a rose in his hand, a burly and hairy hand that gently extended towards Zelda. She took his rose as well, then gave him a wink. "I never would have thought to call a mercenary one of my closest friends," she grinned, "and I'm so glad I thought wrong."

"Aye," Kessler said, tears forming in his own eyes. "I reckon I'd say somethin' pretty like th' Zora, but I ain't got th' gift o' words like he does. I reckon me life would'a been a bit different 'ad it not been fer ye and yer fairy-boy. Ye gave a bum like me a chance t' fight th' good fight, an' I'll always be grateful to ye fer that." He stood, wiping his eyes. "An' dinna worry 'bout yer husband, lassie; I'll make sure he takes care o' 'imself."

"Thank you, Mr. Kessler," Zelda replied. "I'll tell your wife you still think on her."

Kessler nodded, then stepped aside. Impa came next, escorted by Jana and Raio, her nephew and niece-in-law. Though blessed with immortality as a Sage, Impa was continuing to grow old, and relied heavily on her nephew to stand. She could, it was rumored, gain much of her former strength when employing the power of the Sages, but there was no need and therefore no strength for the Sage of Shadow to use. Raio knelt with Impa as she delivered her rose to Zelda, while Jana helped to steady her from above. Raio and Jana's two sons, Ares and Jana, stood behind them; linked arm-in-arm with Jason was Jasmine, the oldest daughter of Baron-Count Nook Tarron and Lady Malon Tarron. Impa and Zelda gazed upon one another for a long moment as the rose passed from one to the other, yet no words were spoken; for two who had always been so close, no words were needed. Impa couldn't help but run a hand across Zelda's sweat-dampened forehead, then stood shakily with Raio's aid and turned. Raio lingered for a moment, smiling down at Zelda's weak form.

"You help Comai take care of my Link," Zelda said, sounding stern and playful at the same time. "Without you, I just know he'll get into trouble."

"He'll be as likely to get into trouble _with_ me as well as without me," Raio returned with a smile. "But I'll do my best."

Raio stepped aside and continued helping Impa to move, leaving room for Nook and Malon to approach. Each had a rose that they presented to Zelda, who had become too weak to actually grab the roses herself. Link reached for the two flowers without allowing the moment to spoil, and no one felt what could have been an awkward moment.

"We're breeding a new type of horse," Malon said, placing a hand on Zelda's arm. "We're breeding several Gerudo steeds and Lon Lon horses, then having their children breed. We're going to call them the Harkinian stallions, in honor of your father."

Zelda smiled sweetly. "He loved horses," she mused. "I imagine he staked first claim to Epona as soon as she made her way into the Fields of Bliss."

"No doubt," Nook added. "We're naming the new ranch Zelda Meadows. I thought you might want to know that."

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. "That means more to me than words can say."

Nook nodded and looked as though he might rise, then looked back to her again. "I know that I started life on the wrong foot. Sure I was the Prince of Thieves, but I was fighting a losing battle against the tyrants that I loathed, as well as myself. Were it not for you I would still be out there, stealing and looting; or worse," he added, "lying in a dark prison waiting for the hangman to get to my cell." He grinned. "You gave me a second chance at life, and you made it possible for me to have what I have today. I can never express my gratitude well enough."

Zelda shook her head softly. "You just did."

Nook and Malon rose, leaving Link, Lita, and toddler Kay next to the dying Queen. Zelda extended two weak, weary arms to Lita and Kay; Lita, sniffling heavily and still holding Kay in her arms, rushed into her mother's embrace, her tears flowing fresh once again.

"My babies…" Zelda said, her voice cracking as her own tears finally spilled over. Link, unable to watch the emotional exchange, turned away and clenched his eyes fiercely. He kept his back turned as Zelda's voice faded as she wept. "My babies, my babies…"

Moments turned into a minute, and then Lita backed away, gently shushing Kay as he began to join in the crying. Link turned back, dropping to one knee and capturing Zelda's hand in both of his. Zelda and Link stared into each other's eyes for another long moment, another lifetime passing between the two. "What are you thinking, dearest?" Zelda asked, her voice little more than a whisper now. "Are you thinking of life without me?"

"I don't think of it as life," Link replied. "I think of it as waiting for my time to join you, that's all."

"Hush with that," Zelda scolded. "You have our children and the kingdom to look after. Your life will still hold plenty of meaning."

"But the greatest part of it will be gone," Link replied, touching her cheek lovingly. "You are my everything, Zelda," he said, his eyes overflowing with tears. "I love you more than anything in this world," he sobbed. "I don't want to let go."

Zelda smiled, her eyes closing. "You don't have to let go," she said, closing her eyes. "That's my job."

Link sobbed again, but managed a nod. Behind him, Lita's crying had grown a bit louder, and Malon had taken it upon herself to comfort the princess. Zelda's eyes remained closed, and her breathing slowed. Link leaned close, and Zelda's lips curled into a final smile.

"Kiss me, Link," she whispered. "Kiss me until… until I go."

Link needed no urge. Bending low, Link placed his lips fully over hers. For a few moments, Zelda returned the intimate embrace, her breathing irregular through her nose. But after a few seconds her lips stopped working and her jaw slackened slightly. Link refused to let his lips leave hers; refused to believe that his anchor, his rock, his greatest gift, was gone from him forever.

_I will see you again, Link. I love you._

Those final words echoed through his mind, and Link knew she was gone. His kiss broke, and all that was left was to cry.

And cry he did.


End file.
